


Relegate - Santa Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1185]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M, Santa!Fornell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs has been Santa for Abby's charity event for many years. This year, he has talked someone else into it.





	Relegate - Santa Version

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/29/2002 for the word [relegate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/29/relegate).
> 
> relegate  
> To assign to an inferior position, place, or condition.  
> To assign to an appropriate category or class.  
> To assign or refer (a matter or task, for example) to another for appropriate action.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 15 theme Santa/Santa hat.

“Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs! You're going to be Santa again this year, right?” Abby asked hopefully.

“Nope.”

“What?” Abby shrieked.

Gibbs glared at Abby. “My ears, Abs.”

“Sorry.” Abby looked contrite. “But what do you mean you're not doing Santa? Who am I going to find to do Santa now?” 

“Don't worry, Abbs. I've relegated the duty to someone else. You'll still have a Santa for your charity event for the nuns.”

“But how do I know they'll be a good Santa?”

“I'll make sure of it, Abs. Don't you worry about it.”

“You better.”

Gibbs just offered her a small smile and headed home to his boat. Tony didn't come around anymore or he might have noticed that Fornell spent an unusual amount of time at Gibbs’ house. Fornell owed him and so Gibbs had talked Fornell into being Santa for the nuns charity. Gibbs needed a break anyway.

There was only so much forced holiday cheer that he could do and he'd been helping Abby for over 15 years now. Though, this year he might actually have something to smile about at Christmas. He wasn't quite willing to count on that given how much of a grumpy Gus Fornell could be.

Their relationship was relatively new, but he was really hopeful of making happy Christmas memories this year. The last time he had happy memories for Christmas, Shannon and Kelly had still been alive. Abby and the team tried, but it just was never the same.

Oh, it wouldn't be the same with Fornell, but at least the sex would keep him in a better mood, right? He also couldn't wait to see how Fornell as Santa worked out at the charity event. This year he'd actually be able to enjoy the event instead of missing most of it because of Santa duties.

Gibbs wasn't actually sure if this was a good or bad thing. If he didn't like participating in the event, he would be Santa again next year. For now, though, he would enjoy watching Fornell be Santa at the very least.

The charity event was actually in two parts, one for donations for the nuns and one for the kids which usually didn't have much in the way of donations. The toys the kids got were all furnished through donations though. Gibbs usually skipped the donations for nuns bit and just went to the bit for the kids.

He didn’t like kids going hungry or not having toys for Christmas and this way he got to see them with the toys for a little bit. Plus, the decorations for the kids were always better than the hoity toity stuff they put up to lure money from adults. He hated that crap.

He couldn’t help laughing as Fornell tried to put on the Santa suit. “Have you really never worn one of these before?”

Fornell glared. 

“What about Emily?”

“Diane always got one of Emily’s step fathers to play Santa.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “It’s not that hard, Tobias. Just put it on.”

“Yeah. Yeah. Chucklefits. Laugh it up.” Fornell grumbled, trying to put his arm in a pants leg.

“That’s not the right hole, you know.”

Fornell snarled and pulled the pants off looking at them before putting them on the right way. 

“It’s a good thing I’m the one who tops. At least, I know which holes to use.”

“Ha ha. Are you just going to sit there and laugh at me or are you going to help me put this damn Santa suit on?”

“Laugh at you.”

“We’re going to be late.”

Gibbs grunted, but stood up to help with the Santa suit. Gibbs easily got the Santa suit situated on Fornell and they were on their way to the charity event. 

“Why am I doing this again?” Fornell grumbled.

“Because you lost the bet.”

“You cheated.”

Gibbs smirked. “I didn’t have to cheat.”

Gibbs immediately headed for the tables laden with food. In his opinion, being able to eat homemade food that he didn’t have to cook was one of the perks of helping out. Though, he always made sure that all the kids had their food before he served his own. 

Well usually he didn’t really get to eat the food, stuck in the Santa costume as he usually was. Fornell had already been shepherded off by Abby for the usual Santa shenanigans that she insisted on. Gibbs definitely didn’t miss those. 

He was kind of curious if Abby would add any extra ones since it wasn’t Gibbs. There was more mixing and mingling than he usually had to do. That part sucked. 

Though, being able to enjoy the Christmas trains and various other decorations might be worth it occasionally. Finally, it was time for Santa to come out with his bag of toys for the kids. Gibbs couldn’t help chuckling as he realized that Abby had put eyeliner and mascara on Fornell.

She never would have tried that with him. Seeing the excitement of the kids filled Gibbs’ heart with joy and this year, he also got to watch them receiving not just the toys Santa brought, but extra clothes and other things they needed as well. He also got to spend time with the kids as Gibbs instead of Santa.

It didn’t replace Kelly, but it did touch something deep inside him to see all these happy faces. Finally, it was time to leave. Gibbs collected Fornell and herded him back into the car.

Fornell looked grumpy, but Gibbs could tell he was just pretending. “I told you, you’d enjoy it.”

“Why do you always have to be right?”

“Because I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
